I Love U, I Like U
by Youri-Chan
Summary: Apa bedanya "Aku menyukaimu" dan "Aku mencintaimu"? Seorang Buddha menjawabnya dengan indah: "Ketika kau menyukai sebuah bunga, Kau akan langsung memetiknya. Tapi ketika kau mencintai sebuah bunga, kau akan menyiramnya setiap hari." Warn: Rate bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu, Human!Koro-sensei, Contains Straight & YAOI
1. Prologue

"Aku _mencintaimu_ , Karasuma."

"Ya, Aku _Menyukaimu_ , Irina."

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu, Koro."

"Eh? Aku harus bilang apa? Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi, Kau tahu 'kan? Kita sama-sama laki-laki"

* * *

"Aku _mencintaimu_ , Aguri."

"Maaf. Aku memang _Dulu pernah_ _mencintaimu_. Tapi, sekarang aku bahkan _tidak menyukaimu_."

* * *

.

.

 _ **I LOVE U, I LIKE YOU**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Prologue End.**

 **Continue or Delete?**


	2. Irina's PoV

Aku ini hanya seorang _Bitch_ yang berpindah dari satu pria ke pria lainnya. Jadi tidak mungkin untukku jatuh cinta. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan. Sebelum aku bertemu dengan si pria-robot-kaku ini. Aku Mencintainya. Padahal aku sudah memberikan banyak _code_ padanya. Awalnya, kukira dia tidak peka. Tapi, ternyata memang dia tidak ingin bersamaku. Bagaimana aku tahu? Jelas saja aku tahu, aku selalu membuntutinya. Dan ternyata, dia selalu memiliki waktu pribadi dengan Koro. Aku bahkan sering mengatakan kalau aku mencintainya. Tapi, yang terakhir ia hanya menjawab "aku menyukaimu". Tentu kau tahu kan suka dan cinta itu berbeda.

* * *

 _ **Chap 1: KaraIri side. Irina's PoV**_

 _ **warn: Character death, OoC, alur kecepetan, Feel gak dapet, Typos, HUman!Koro-sensei. AU**_

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**_ ** __** _ **Matsui Yuusei**_

 _ **This Fic**_ ** __** _ **Mine**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

* * *

Hari ini pun seperti biasa, seusai jam mengajar kami di kelas 3E, Aku memanggilnya lagi ke belakang gedung kelas. Hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Hei, berharap sedikit tak masalah kan? Mungkin saja ia berubah pikiran.

"Karasuma, _Aku mencintaimu_." Sekali lagi kukatakan hal itu dengan lantang padanya. Apa kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak malu mengungkapkannya? Karena ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Aku berhenti menghitung dihitungan ke-15. Dan jawabannya pasti akan sama.

"Irina… Hhh… sudah dulu ya." Tuh kan. Jawabannya membuatku menundukkan kepalaku, hei, kurasa sepatuku lebih menarik untuk dilihat.

Itu sebabnya, aku lagi-lagi membuntutinya setelah ia berjalan pergi. Kulihat dia mengeluarkan _Handphone_ nya dan mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang. Terus saja kuikuti ia, hingga sampai di sebuah _Café._ Tempat sederhana tapi manis.

Akupun ikut masuk kesana, kulihat ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang sudah ditempati oleh seseorang yang kukenal… Oh! Koro, Rekan kerja kami. Jadi, ini alasannya selalu menolakku.

Terus saja aku perhatikan mereka setelah kupesan minuman untukku. Tak lama, mereka pergi keluar dari sini. Mungkin, Koro tak menyadarinya. Tapi, aku dapat melihat setangkai mawar merah di balik jas Karasuma.

* * *

Kuikuti lagi mereka hingga kesebuah taman yang cukup sepi. Taman yang bagus untuk berkencan kalau boleh kubilang. Mereka hanya duduk di sebuah bangku taman hingga 15 menit kemudian. Kulihat Karasuma berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Koro agar juga ikut berdiri. Tangannya yang satunya lagi kulihat mengeluarkan setangkai mawar yang ia selipkan tadinya di jas-nya.

"Aku _mencintaimu_ , Koro." Ucapnya lantang seraya menyerahkan mawarnya. Dapat kurasakan mataku perih dan air mata tiba-tiba menuruni pipiku. Aku menunggu jawaban dari Koro yang menatap wajahnya, tangan kanannya masih digenggam oleh Karasuma. Lalu, ia gunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengelus pipi Karasuma.

"Eh? Aku harus bilang apa? Aku memang _menyukaimu_. Tapi, Kau tahu 'kan? Kita sama-sama laki-laki" Iapun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Karasuma dan melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka lalu pergi menjauh.

Dapat kulihat setelah Koro cukup jauh, perlahan Karasuma menangis. Sungguh dadaku semakin nyeri melihatnya. Bukankah harusnya aku senang karena Koro menolaknya? Tapi kenapa aku malah menangis dalam diam dibalik pohon ini?

"Hei, Aku tahu kau daritadi berada di sana. Keluarlah, Irina." Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku sambil tersenyum dan masih menangis. Aku keluar dari persembunyianku dan melangkahkan kakiku ke arahnya. Saat jarak kami hanya tinggal 1 meter, kami bertatapan dengan intens, meratapi luka yang kami rasakan. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Aku _mencintaimu_ , Karasuma." Kuucapkan kalimat itu masih dengan aliran air mata dipipiku. Tiba-tiba ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leherku.

"Ya, Aku _Menyukaimu_ , Irina." Jawabnya. Kubalas pelukannya padaku dan kembali menangis dengan kencang, disini bersama kami menangis dibawah cahaya bulan purnama, bukan lagi dalam diam. Kami meluapkan emosi kami. Menangis dengan isakan, gumaman tak jelas dan teriakan yang tercekat, Aku _mencintai_ nya, Dia _menyukai_ ku dan _mencintai_ yang lain.

* * *

"Ohayou, Karasuma!" Sapaku riang padanya pagi ini di depan gedung kelas 3 E.

"Ah, Ohayou, Irina." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

Hubungan kami setelah kejadian seminggu lalu benar-benar berubah, kini dia semakin ramah dan sering tersenyum padaku. Walau kutahu sebagian besar hatinya tak dapat kumiliki. Tapi biarlah, setidaknya kami bias menikmati waktu kami.

"Ne, Karasuma-kun, Aku _mencintai_ mu."

"Ya, Aku _menyukai_ mu, Irina."

Setelah kalimta itu terucap dari masing-masing kami, tidak ada lagi topic pembicaraan hingga kami sampai di ruang guru. Dan oh! Disana ada Koro sedang duduk di jendela menatap keluar sana. Setelah kejadian minggu lalu, ini kali pertama kami melihatnya lagi. Kami mendapat kabar, selama seminggu belakangan bahwa ia sedang pergi sadar akan keberadaan kami di ruangan ini. Dia bangkit dan menghampiri kami.

"Wah… Apa kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"Belum, kok." Jawab kami serempak.

Dia menatap kami bergantian sambil tersenyum. Lalu, tiba-tiba ia memeluk leher kami. Sungguh, aku dapat merasakan, wajahnya yang berada di antara aku dan Karasuma kini basah dan membasahi bajuku. Kemudian ia berbisik pada kami.

"Irina, Maaf, ya, maafkan aku. Tapi, jadilah milikku untuk malam ini hingga beberapa hari kedepan, Karasuma." Bisiknya yang membuatku membulatkan mata. Apa maksudnya? Kemudian ia melepaskan pelukannya pada kami dan melangkah ke ruang belajar kelas E.

"Irina. Sakit, ya? Maafkan aku juga, ne." Ucapnya sambil membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Dan lagi, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukannya. Kupikir aku sudah hampir bisa menggapainya. Tapi kenapa tetap saja Koro yang ada dipikirannya. Kenapa kau lebih memilihnya ketimbang aku, Karasuma? Kalian sama-sama laki-laki bukan?

* * *

Hubungan mereka benar benar membuat iri, berpegangan tangan pulang dan pergi mengajar, duduk bersama di bawah pohon saat jam istirahat, menyuapkan bekal satu sama lain. Seolah hanya mereka yang ada di dunia ini.

Aku dapat menangkap jelas raut wajah senangmu. Tapi, hei, Karasuma, tidakkah kau sadar dia memandangmu bukan sebagai Karasuma Tadaomi? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa dia tidak mencintaimu? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa ia tak pernah mengucapkan bahwa ia mencintaimu? Sama halnya seperti saat ini.

"Aku _mencintaimu_ , Koro."

Dia tidak membalas ucapan Karasuma. Hanya saja ia langsung menempelkan bibir mereka agak lama, dan tersenyum pada Karasuma.

"Terima kasih, Karasuma" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Dan Dia pun mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

* * *

 _Selamat tinggal, Koro-sensei._

Pemandangan di depanku agaknya membuatku sedikit senang. Ya, aku tahu aku kejam, tapi, kau juga akan berperasaan sepertiku, jika berada diposisiku. Sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan namanya. Dan kami warga kelas 3 E disini menangisinya.

"Irina, Apa ini salahku?" Ucap Karasuma dengan suara seraknya setelah semua pergi dan hanya meninggalkan kami berdua di depan makamnya. Dia berjongkok dan mengelus nisan itu dengan tangannya, kemudian bangkit dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi. Apa ini salahnya, atau malah salahku? Akupun tak tahu lagi. Yang kutahu hanyalah saat dia meninggalkan dunia ini dia tersenyum. Walaupun aku tak tahu untuk siapa senyum itu ia tujukan.

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, kami jadi hampir sselalu bersama. Kami sering bercengkrama lagi, pulang dan pergi bersama dan yah, bisa di bilang berkencan. Oh, tapi tolong jangan tanyakan status hubungan kami. Karena akupun tak pernah tahu. Yang kutahu pasti adalah aku _Mencintai_ nya.

Dan hari inipun Karasuma mengajakku untuk dating ke suatu _café_ yang telah sering kami datangi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa sangat senang malam ini. Dan saat aku sampai di sana. Dia sudah menunggu dengan pakaian formal namun menawan. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuatku sangat terkejut? Suasana _café_ saat itu, benar-benar berbeda.

"Irina, Aku _menyukai_ mu. Menikahlah denganku."

Dasar bodoh! Kata-katanya benar-benar tak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Bagaimana sih aku bias jatuh cinta padanya.

"Tentu! Aku _mencintai_ mu, Karasuma!" Dan akupun langsung maneghambur memeluknya.

* * *

 _Terdengar erangan dari seorang wanita yang terganggu dari tidurnya saat mendengar dering ponselnya. Dengan malas ia mengambil dan mengangkatny dengan suara yang masih parau akibat efek bangun tidur._

 _"Moshi moshi"_

 _"Ne, Irina. Kau mencintai Karasuma, 'kan?"_

 _"..siapa?"_

 _"Hahaha… Kau benar-benar mengantuk sampai tidak melihat nama siapa yang tertera di layar telponmu ya? Ini aku Koro."_

 _"ck."_

 _"Jadi, Irina?"_

 _"KAU TAHU KALAU AKU MENCINTAINYA DARI AWAL 'KAN?! LALU KENAPA KAU MEREBUTNYA DARIKU?! APA PEDULIMU LAGI SEKARANG, SIALAN?!"_

 _" Gomen ne. Karena itu… Aku minta tolong. Tolong jaga Karasuma. Untukmu, untuknya, dan untukku."_

 _"Heh! Cara bicaramu, seperti mau mati saja."_

 _"… Karena mungkin memang begitu."_

 _"…"_

 _"Jadi, mau 'kan, Irina?"_

 _"Kau dimana?"_

 _"Bagaimana Irina?"_

 _"KUBILANG KAU DIMANA KEPARAT?!"_

 _" …Apartemenku."_

 _Dengan itu, sambungan telpon langsung dimatikan oleh perempuan itu. Dengan segera ia mengganti pakaiannya dan pergi berlari menuju tempat sang penelpon. Perasaan khawatir… ah bukan. Tapi, takut merasukinya._

 _Ketika sampai disana, tanpa basa-basi lagi, ia langsung masuk kekamar orang yang dituju. Dan, pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya membuatnya langsung jatuh terduduk dengan wajah takut dan air mata di pipinya. Segera ia menelpon seseorang dan menyuruhnya untuk datang. Karasuma, oarng itupun benar-benar terkejut saat melihat orang yang ia cintai terduduk di lantai dengan pergelangan tangan kiri yang terluka cukup lebar dan dalam._

~Chap 1 Finish~

* * *

See you in the Next Chapter.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Regards,

Youri-chan.


End file.
